Mutation Time
by fanfiction9821
Summary: A mad scientist captures Rocket and Josh and transforms them into his personal servants. Frost, Sally, Blaze, Sonic, Sonia, and Fiona go on a mission to save them before it's too late for the both of them. Can Rocket and Josh be saved or will Frost and the others meet the same fate?
1. Chapter 1

Josh groaned as he came back to reality. Once he opened his eyes, he glanced at his surroundings and saw that he was in what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

"Abandoned warehouse. Great. I wouldn't be surprised if a guy with four metal tentacles came out of the shadows," Josh said before noticing he was bound by a rope that was hanging from the warehouse ceiling. "That's nice. This makes me feel right at home."

"Man, I must have had too much to drink last night," Rocket muttered as he stirred awake.

"Dad. Dad," Josh said, calling out to Rocket.

"Josh? Is that you? Where am I?"

"An abandoned warehouse. Hopefully, Doc Ock isn't here."

"Heh. Spider-Man reference," Rocket said.

"This isn't funny. We're chained to the ceiling," Josh said.

"What?" Rocket looked and saw the rope restricting his hands.

"This is just great. I was hoping this would be an easy getaway," Rocket said.

"Wishful thinking, Dad, but we're trapped here with no way to get out or communicate with the outside world."

"It may be true that we're trapped, but we have a way of communicating."

"Wanna bet," Josh asked before nodding over to one of the nearby boxes. Rocket looked and saw both his phone and Josh's on it.

"You were right. Seems like we're trapped here," Rocket said.

"Indeed you are," a voice said.

"Who's there?" Josh glanced over in time to see a man wearing a lab coat, goggles, jeans, and black loafers step out of the shadows.

"Well, looks like the test subjects are awake now."

"Who are you," Rocket asked.

"Just Leonardo Stine. Surely, you must have heard of me," Stine said.

"No," Josh and Rocket both said.

"Of course. That damn university kept me from achieving stardom. It's because of them that I'm working in this run-down warehouse!"

"Sounds like someone dropped a fire ant in this guy's underwear," Josh said.

"Definitely sounds like that."

"Okay. Now that I'm calm, I'm sure you must want to know why you're here," Stine said.

"Of course we do. No one kidnaps two Mobians in the middle of the night for no good reason."

"Well, you're here to be part of my experiments. If you try to escape, you'll suffer the consequences."

"'Consequences.' What consequences, Stine," Josh asked.

"I am so glad you asked," Stine said before snapping his fingers. As if on command, a gorilla/lobster hybrid and a iguana/salamander hybrid lumbered out of the shadows.

"You try to escape and this two will have no other choice but to snap your spines."

"You just had to ask," Rocket said.

"I didn't think he would had a gorillobster and a saliguana at the ready."

"You made those up."

"I did not. Okay, I made up 'gorillobster' but saliguana just happens to be the name of a monster from Mighty Morphin'," Josh said.

"Hmm, a gorillobster and a saliguana. Perfect names for these two," Stine said.

"Good job. You just named those two mutants," Rocket said.

"Today is just not my day."

"No, it's not."

"Lobsterilla, take these two hedgehogs to the mutation chamber. I'll be there in a few moments." The gorilla/lobster then pulled Josh and Rocket down from the rope before hauling them over its shoulders.

"Lobsterilla. That's clever. I should have thought of that," Josh said.

"Josh," Rocket started before Josh cut him off.

"Shut up."

"You guessed it."

* * *

Sally was still sleeping, ignorant to the fact Rocket had disappeared during the night. She yawned before opening her eyes and seeing Rocket was no longer there.

"This just keeps happening," Sally said before getting up and putting on her vest and boots. She ran out into the hallway before being knocked down by Sonia.

"Sorry, Mom. I was just looking for Josh," Sonia said as she helped Sally up from the ground.

"It's okay. I was just about to look for Rocket. He's gone missing."

"Small world. Josh's gone missing, too. I have no idea where he disappeared to."

"We have to find them before something happens to them," Sally said.

"What can happen to them that they can't stop by themselves? They have powers to defend themselves and bust out of wherever they are. I assure you that they are on their way back," Sonia said. Sadly, Sonia was wrong in her assumption.

* * *

"Nice. First, the guy bounds us to a rope. Then, he puts us both in glass tubes," Josh said.

"Calm down, Josh. There's no need to get worked up about all this. We just need to stay calm," Rocket said.

"Easy for you to say. You're a Zen master when it comes to situations like this. I am not fine under pressure. I don't even believe that I am your son."

"Silence, hedgehog. I need to concentrate on my experiment," Stine said as he browsed his library of DNA samples.

"Fantastic. Now we're going to end up like that Lobsterilla and Saliguana."

"Find your inner self, Josh."

"There you go again, Dad," Josh said.

"Silence! I must focus."

"You're not even going to stop this?"

"I have accepted my fate. Whether or not you accept is your decision," Rocket said.

"That's the kind of attitude I expect from my test subjects," Stine said as he dragged a sample of chameleon DNA and bear DNA under Rocket's picture. He then dragged a sample of eagle DNA and crocodile DNA under Josh's.

"Prepare for genetic mutation." Stine then pressed a few buttons on the console before throwing the switch on the left. He watched as Josh and Rocket were transformed into his personal servants.


	2. Chapter 2

"You really think Thunder can help us," Sonia asked as she and Sally climbed all the way up to T.N.M.H.Q.

"Of course I do. He did design most of the technology we use on our missions," Sally said.

"Even if he can help, how are we going to find where Josh and Rocket are? For all we know, they could've drowned in Mobius' deepest ocean."

"Don't say that, Sonia. They're alive somewhere on the planet. We just have to find them and save them before something happens." Sally reached the top of the summit first moments before Sonia could come up.

"Interesting design," Sonia said.

"It was Rocket's idea," Sally said before she and Sonia entered the building. "Thunder? Are you here?"

"Of course I am," Thunder said, his voice ringing out over the P/A system.

"Where are you," Sally asked.

"In the Communications Room." Sally and Sonia then made their way over to the Communications Room before entering.

"Greetings, Sally and Sonia. How may I be of service today," Thunder asked.

"Rocket and Josh have both gone missing."

"Ah, and you want me to see if I can find the two of them."

"Amazing. He knew what we came here for."

"Well, Thunder is perceptive," Sally said.

"Of course I am. Thunderians are known for their wisdom and perceptive talents," Thunder said.

"Can you find where Josh and Rocket disappeared to, Thunder?"

"Of course. Fortunately, I planted a tracking chip in Josh's phone for this kind of situation. I'll just hack into the chip and triangulate a position for you." Thunder then turned around before logging into the computer and trying to get a location for Josh's iPhone.

"I didn't follow any of that," Sonia said.

"No one does," Sally said.

"Found them," Thunder said after getting a lock on Josh's iPhone.

"Great. Where are they?"

"Looks like an abandoned warehouse in the Station Square docks."

"Excellent work, Thunder. Get in contact with Blaze, Sonic, Frost, and Fiona. Tell them to meet me in the Vehicle Bay as soon as possible," Sally said.

"Certainly," Thunder said.

"You're the greatest."

"Mom, wait."

"What is it, Sonia," Sally asked.

"I want to go with you," Sonia said.

"Sorry, but this is a dangerous mission."

"But Josh is there with Rocket. I need to go and save him."

"Thunder, what do you think," Sally asked.

"I have to agree with Sonia. Josh is her romantic interest and he's in danger. She must go with you to see that Josh is safe."

"All right. Come on, Sonia. For this one mission, you're a temporary member of Team New Mobotropolis."

"Yes. Let's go," Sonia said before dashing out the door.

"I only hope my daughter isn't like that when she's Sonia's age," Thunder said.

* * *

"You're probably wondering why you're here," Sally said as she, Sonia, Sonic, Frost, Blaze, and Fiona stood in the Vehicle Bay.

"Of course we are. You called Fiona and I right before we would have some alone time," Frost said.

"Maybe tonight, hon. This sounds urgent," Fiona said.

"It is urgent, Fiona. Rocket and Josh disappeared during the night and Thunder had located them in an abandoned warehouse at the Station Square docks."

"That's it? We're just rescuing Rocket? This wasn't worth the wake-up call," Sonic said before being punched in the arm by Frost. "What'd I do?"

"You don't get it, do you? My best friend is in danger and you don't even give a damn. Well, I do, even if it cost me some time alone with Fiona."

"Great. I'm sure Blaze is on board as well," Sally said.

"I am. Rocket and I had a great relationship before someone ruined that for us," Blaze said.

"I said I was sorry about a thousand times."

"You're still not forgiven."

"Let it go, Mom. It's not worth it."

"You're right, Sonia. I shouldn't let something like that get in the way of the mission," Sally said.

"What do we have to do before we can ride into action, Sally," Frost asked.

"You already know you can't go into action unarmed. All of you need to go into the armory and grab whatever you need for the mission."

"What if the guy's expecting that? We could be walking into a trap."

"That's a good point, Sally. For all we know, the guy who captured Josh and Rocket could have planned all this out."

"You could be right, Frost. Looks like we'll have to go in without any weapons or gear. Now, we just need to ride into action and hope Rocket and Josh are safe," Sally said.

"All right. Action time," Frost said before building his IceTV.

"Sonia, you're with me and Fiona in the jeep. Let's go."

"Hold on," Sonia said before dashing over to the jeep and getting in with Fiona and Sally.

"All right. Let's roll," Sally said before the bay doors opened. Everyone turned on their respective vehicles before riding out of the hangar.


	3. Chapter 3

"How much closer 'til we get to where Rocket and Josh are," Sonic asked as he ran besides the Jeep Sally was driving.

"Not that much further, Sonic. We're getting close to the docks," Sally said as she read the tracker in her hand. Everyone stopped when they reached the warehouse the signal was originating from.

"This is the spot. We go in, save Josh and Rocket, stop the villain, and get out. Quick as that."

"I'm sure Sonic can handle that," Frost said.

"True enough. I'm one of the fastest Mobians alive."

"Who are the others," Fiona asked.

"Rocket, Josh, and Rouge," Sonic said.

"You do know Josh isn't part of this timeline."

"Right. Then just Rocket and Rouge."

"Can we just do what we came here to do," Sonia asked.

"Sonia, calm down," Sally said.

"Sorry. I'm just worried about Josh. We haven't been this far apart for so long. I just feel like a part of me is gone."

"I know exactly how you feel, Sonia. If Leaf and Fiona disappeared, I would do anything to bring them back. I would even give my life for them," Frost said.

"That's sweet, Frost."

"Thanks, Fi. Right now, we have to see what happened to Josh and Rocket, so let's get this door open."

"Right. I'll get the Sound Amplificannon from the jeep."

"That won't be necessary," Frost said before turning his hands into Ice Blades. He then used them both to cut a hole in the steel door.

"Impressive," Sonia said.

"Thanks. Come on. Won't be long until the guy who captured Josh and Rocket come back."

"He's right. We have to move," Sally said before she and everyone else walked into the warehouse.

"This definitely seems like the right place for holding two hedgehogs hostage," Frost said as he looked around the warehouse.

"Thank you. I just redecorated," Stine said. Everyone turned to watch as he came out of the warehouse's darkness.

"Who are you?"

"My apologies. I am Leonardo Stine."

"Never heard of you," Frost said.

"That makes three of you," Stine muttered under his breath.

"Did you happen to see two hedgehogs with black fur here? We were just looking for them."

"Ah, yes. I did see them. They were here before I changed them."

"What do you mean by 'changed'?"

"See for yourselves," Stine said before 'Josh' and 'Rocket' revealed themselves.

"What'd you do to them, Stine," Frost asked.

"I simply made them my personal servants."

"By transforming them into a Bearmeleon and an Eagledile?"

"Bearmeleon and Eagledile. Interesting names," Stine said.

"Those are good names for them," Sonic said.

"Thanks, Sonic."

"Bearmeleon, Eagledile, Lobsterilla, and Saliguana. The beginning of a beautiful hybrid army."

"When did you come up with those last two names?"

"I didn't," Frost said.

"But the Eagledile did," Stine said before Sonia locked her eyes onto the Eagledile.

"Josh."

"Indeed, young one. The Eagledile is Josh and the Bearmeleon just happens to be Rocket."

"I don't believe you."

"You should. They're part of my army and so will you," Stine said before his Lobsterilla and Saliguana came out into the open.

"Personally, I would've gone with Gorillobster for that one."

"So would I," Sonic said.

"Minions, take them to the Mutation Room."

* * *

Moments later, Frost, Fiona, Sonia, Sally, Sonic, and Blaze were put into six glass canisters with the Lobsterilla, Saliguana, 'Josh', and 'Rocket' blocking their way out.

"Let's see. We're locked in here with no way out and we're about to become mutants. I knew I should've stayed in bed today," Frost said.

"I knew something like this was going to happen. I just knew it," Fiona said.

"Six new subjects. How exciting," Stine said as he looked for the perfect DNA samples for his newest experiment.

"Maybe I can break this open with a Sonic Spin."

"Don't waste your time. I tried. No luck," Blaze said.

"Perfect. I've found the perfect DNA for this project." Stine then dragged a sample of wolf DNA and lion DNA under Sonic's picture, a sample of alligator DNA and falcon DNA under Sonia's picture, a sample of leopard DNA and deer DNA under Frost's picture, a sample of rhino DNA and horse DNA under Fiona's picture, a sample of zebra DNA and tiger DNA under Sally's picture, and a sample of shark DNA and jaguar DNA under Blaze's picture.

"Now your DNA will be mixed with the DNA of other organisms I have harvested over the years," Stine said before pressing a few buttons on the console. He then threw the switch and watched as Sonia, Sonic, Sally, Fiona, Blaze, and Frost were transformed into his newest servants. Fortunately, moments before Stine had thrown the switch, Frost fired a blast of ice into the tube connecting his canister to the machine. The canisters then burst open before a blast of flames broke down the door of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sonia cried out as she and the others exited the fiery vortex.

"Man, I thought I was roast hedgehog for sure," Frost said before he and everyone else noticed their current states.

"Great. Now I'm a Leopardeer."

"At least you're not a lion/wolf hybrid. Look at me," Sonic said.

"Truthfully, you don't make a very good Simbalto," Frost said.

"A what?"

"Simbalto. A lion and a wolf combined. Come on, Sonic. Keep up."

"You've been hanging around Rocket for too long," Sonic said.

"A falcon and an alligator. Fitting. My boyfriend is an Eagledile."

"Let me think. I'm a Leopardeer, Sonic's a Simbalto, Sonia's a Falcongator, Sally's a Zebriger, Fiona's a Rhinorse, and Blaze's a Sharkguar. Today is just not my day," Frost said.

"Definitely seems like it isn't, Frost."

"You will not escape," Stine said, his voice ringing out from the now destroyed Mutation Room.

"Quick! Sonic, try to run!"

"I'm on it." Sonic then tried to use his super speed to run off only to find out his speed was gone.

"This just isn't right. I should be at least twenty miles away from Station Square by now," Sonic said.

"That is strange," Frost said.

"Wait. Of course. Frost, try to do what Sonic tried to do," Sally said.

"Sure, but I don't think it'll work." Frost then summoned all the power he had before running out of the building and to the outer limits of Station Square.

"Whoa. If I have Sonic's speed, then he should have my cyrokinesis," Frost said before running back into the building.

"Sonic, try to build an ice wall to block Stine."

"I'm on it." Sonic then focused all his power on blocking Stine before an ice wall appeared out of nowhere.

"This won't stop me!"

"Come on. We gotta move before...," Frost started before the Lobsterilla broke down the ice wall. "Something like that happens. Fiona, come on." Frost then scooped Fiona up into his arms before running off.

"Let me think," Sonic said two wings of solid ice formed on his back. "This is new. Blaze, let's go before they get to us."

"Right," Blaze said before jumping into Sonic's arms. Sonic then lifted off before flying out of the building and to safety.

"Sonia, come on. We can save Josh and Rocket later. Right now, we have to keep ourselves from getting captured," Sally said.

"You're right, Mom. Hold on," Sonia said before she and Sally disappeared in a flash of fire.

"Find them! They must not escape the city," Stine said.

* * *

Moments after disappearing from Stine's lab, Sonia and Sally reappeared in the sewer system beneath the Station Square streets.

"The sewers? That's the best you could think of?"

"It was the safest place I could think of, Mom."

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing," Sally said before Frost and Fiona ran up to them.

"The safest place you could think of."

"How'd you know," Frost asked as he lowered Fiona to the ground.

"Sonia thought of it, too," Sally said.

"I guess great minds think alike."

"They do indeed," Sonia said before Sonic and Blaze came up to them.

"Wait. Let me guess. The sewers were the safest place you could think of."

"Well, yeah. How'd you know," Sonic asked.

"You, Frost, and Sonia had the same thought," Sally said.

"I'm ashamed, but it was the best I could come up with. I'm sure Josh would have thought of it, too," Sonia said.

"I'm sure he would have, Sonia," Frost said, placing his left hoof on Sonia's shoulder.

"Thanks, Frost. You're a good friend."

"Don't you forget it."

"Okay. Before we can charge head-first back into Stine's lab, we have to come up with a strategy and a way to repair the machine Frost destroyed."

"It was the only way I could save all of us from being turned into personal servants for that nutball," Frost said.

"Maybe we don't need to repair the machine at all," Sonia said.

"What do you mean, Sonia," Sally asked.

"It's simple. We just need to grab a piece of the machine, mold into a DNA descrambler, and use on all of us so we can become what we once were."

"How'd you come up with that?"

"I guess it's because I've been around Josh for so long, Frost," Sonia said.

"Sonia's tactic actually sounds like it could work," Blaze said.

"All right. This is how the plan's gonna work." Everyone then gathered around to listen intently to Sonia as she laid out her entire plan to them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Extensive damage to the machine. It'll take days to repair it," Stine said as he looked at the damage done to the Mutation Room.

"Let go of me," Sonia shouted as she was dragged into the room by 'Josh'.

"Excellent. It seems that one of my escaped experiments have returned home."

"I was trying to sneak back in unnoticed, but your Eagledile was smarter than the Gorillobster, Saliguana, and Bearmeleon."

"I think you mean 'Lobsterilla', my dear," Stine said.

"You say tomato," Sonia said.

"Josh, take her to the holding cells." 'Josh' then escorted Sonia to the holding cells where several mutants were being held. On the way to her cell, Sonia saw a coyote/panther hybrid, a vulture/cougar hybrid, a squid/dolphin hybrid, a rat/owl hybrid, a python/hippo hybrid, and a giraffe/hyena hybrid.

"Careful with that tail," Sonia said as 'Josh' pushed her into the cell.

"You must be another mutant that didn't fully undergo the transformation," a voice said. Sonia turned around just in time to see a fox/ostrich hybrid walk out of the cell's shadows.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"Stan Hoffman. I was Stine's first test subject after he had relocated to this warehouse. He spliced my DNA with a fox and an ostrich. I'm doomed to be like this for all eternity."

"Maybe not, Stan," Sonia said.

"What do you mean," Stan asked.

"Some friends of mine are planning to turn ourselves back to what we once were."

"What are you exactly?"

"A Mobian. My friends were trying to free two others that were kidnapped and brought here much like you," Sonia said.

"What were they turned into," Stan asked.

"You saw that Eagledile that shoved me in here?"

"Of course."

"Well, that was one of the friends we were trying to save. The other's still part of Stine's army up above us," Sonia said.

"What are you and your friends planning exactly," Stan asked.

"You got ten minutes of your time you can spare?"

"Sure."

"Then listen very carefully because I'll only go over this once," Sonia said before laying out the plan to Stan. "Sure you got all that?"

"Of course. I was listening carefully like you told me and understood the whole plan," Stan said.

"Good. First, we have to wait for the Gorillobster to fall down the steps leading down here," Sonia said.

"And when is that going to happen?"

"In exactly three, two, one." As if on cue, 'Rocket' fell down the staircase leading to the holding cells before Frost and Sonic came down.

"Never fear! Leopardeer is here along with his faithful sidekick, Simbalto," Frost said.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Sonic said.

"Who are you," Stan asked.

"You obviously weren't listening when we came down."

"Stan, that's Frost and Sonic. Frost, Dad, this is Stan. He just happens to be the first victim of Stine's experiments," Sonia said.

"Nice Foxtrich look, Stan," Frost said.

"Thanks. Nice antlers."

"Thanks."

"Can we get down to business, Frost? I don't want to look like this forever."

"Grouchy little Simbalto," Frost said before walking to Sonia's cell.

"Stop calling me that. I prefer Wolfion," Sonic said.

"Where's the fun in that name?"

"Just get the cell open."

"Get off my back, Simbalto," Frost said as he picked the cell's lock.

"Stop already, Frost. That's the dumbest name I've ever heard," Sonic said.

"And I'm sure Wolfion takes the award for 'Greatest wolf/lion hybrid name'."

"Just open the door!"

"Keep your fur on, Sonic," Frost said before taking the lock off and opening the cell.

"Thanks, guys."

"No problem at all, Sonia."

"All right. Frost and Sonic freed us, so the next phase must be going into effect pretty soon," Stan said.

"That's right. We just need to get out of here so that could happen," Sonia said.

"Follow me. Frost's led us this far. I can lead us the rest of the way," Sonic said.

"I doubt that, Simbalto," Frost said.

"Would you stop calling me that already?!"

"You're a wolf/lion hybrid, Sonic. What else am I supposed to call you?"

"I gave you a good name a few minutes ago," Sonic said.

"Screw that. I'm sticking with Simbalto. Wolfion just sounds pathetic," Frost said.

"You're pathetic, Frost. Come on. To freedom!" Sonic then led Frost, Sonia, and Stan up the stairs leading up to the warehouse's main complex.


	6. Chapter 6

"All right. There's the Bearmeleon and Saliguana, just like I said they'll be," Sonia said.

"According to the plan, we just need to dispatch them long enough for Frost to grab some of the components and make that DNA descrambler," Stan said.

"With Sonic's speed, I'll get what's necessary in about five minutes," Frost said.

"Think you can get it done in four minutes?"

"Child's play. Give me four minutes and I'll get what we need for the descrambler."

"Okay. We'll deal with those guys. You go and get the gear," Sonia said.

"Just give me the signal and I'll speed off like a jet," Frost said.

"Stan, Dad."

"Say no more. Let's go." Stan, Sonic, and Sonia then walked into plain view while Frost stayed hidden in the shadows. Sonia looked down before picking up a stone from the ground by her feet.

"What's that for," Stan asked.

"This," Sonia said before throwing the stone at the Saliguana and 'Rocket.'

"Catch us if you can," Sonic said before he, Sonia, and Stan ran off. This caused the two mutants to run after them, prompting Frost to step out of the shadows.

"Suckers." Frost then ran into the Mutation Room before grabbing what was needed for the DNA descrambler before running out of the room.

"Perfect. This should be enough to change all of us back to normal," Frost said before 'Josh' walked out of the shadows.

"Great. You again. I guess you're not about to let us walk away from that nutball you call a master, right?" 'Josh' used his tail to point to the door leading down to the holding cells moments before the Gorillobster came up.

"Fantastic. Two mutants against one hybrid. This is so unfair," Frost said before 'Josh' tackled the Gorillobster.

"What? Why would Josh help me? Wait. I shouldn't question this. I should be hauling ass." Frost then ran off, leaving 'Josh' to grapple with the Gorillobster.

* * *

"Are they still behind us?"

"I'll check." Stan then looked out from behind the barrels he, Sonia, and Sonic were hiding behind.

"Well?"

"Looks like they're gone, but they could be waiting for the right moment to strike," Stan said.

"That makes sense," Sonia said.

"How can we make sure they don't find us?"

"Easy. Camouflage. We just use the barrels as cover and sneak by without being seen."

"That has to be one of the best ideas I've ever heard," Stan said.

"Thanks. Now help me get these barrels down," Sonia said. Moments later, Sonic, Sonia, and Stan were using the barrels to walk around undetected.

"This seems like a good plan so far."

"Wait. I think I heard something," Sonic said before he, Sonia, and Stan hid in their barrels.

"I know you're in those barrels. Come out and I'll go easy on you three," Stine said.

"And we were so close to the exit."

"You actually thought you could escape. That is unfortunate because you are never leaving."

"You just can't keep people locked like this. They're not your experiments, Stine. You keep this up and your servants will rise up and overwhelm you," Stan said.

"I think not. There is not one servant that dare to overthrow me," Stine said before he was tackled by 'Josh'.

"Think again, Stine," Frost said as he ran up to Sonia, Sonic, and Stan.

"You got what you needed?"

"I did. Now we just have to build the descrambler."

"You won't get the chance!" Stine then brought out a shock prod before using it on 'Josh' and forcing him off. Before he could stop Frost from building the descrambler, 'Rocket' came out of nowhere and tackled him.

"And that's two," Frost said as he began building the descrambler. "There. It's done. I just have to put it on and we're all home free." Frost then strapped on the descrambler before using it on himself, Sonic, Stan, and Sonia.

"It's working," Stan said as he watched his paws turn back into hands. Before long, everyone who was standing in the descrambler's radius was changed back into their original forms.

"All right. Back to being full hedgehog," Sonic said.

"Thanks to me," Frost said.

"How do you feel, Stan," Sonia asked.

"Human," Stan replied.

"You fools! Transmutation is the only way you would survive in this world," Stine said.

"Not anymore, nutball. We're back to being who we were and every one of your experiments will be too."

"Never! You will not reverse my work! I won't allow it!" Stine then brought out a portable mutator before selecting a sample of spider DNA and a sample of dragon DNA.

"Prepare for your destruction at the hands of my Spideragon form," Stine said before he transformed.

"No way," Frost and Sonic said as they, Sonia, Stan, 'Rocket', and 'Josh' watched Stine's transformation.

"You are imperfect. You have no chance of defeating me."

"Bring it on, Stine. We may not be like you, but most of us can still fight," Sonic said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Give up. You cannot defeat me," Stine said as he knocked Sonic away.

"Never! We weren't put on this world to surrender. We're here to fight whatever evil rises from the depths of the darkness," Sonic said.

"And you think I spend too much time hanging around Rocket," Frost said.

"Wait. Rocket. Frost, throw me the descrambler," Sonia said.

"Heads up." Frost then threw the descrambler Sonia's way before she used it on Josh and Rocket.

"Man, that stung a little," Josh said.

"You okay," Frost asked.

"Of course I am."

"I think he was talking to me," Rocket said.

"I don't think it matters because we have a Spideragon to deal with," Josh said.

"You're right. We can discuss this later. Right now, we need to stop Stine."

"And I know just how to do that. Follow my lead." Josh then ran over to Stine before running around and around in a circle.

"Of course," Rocket said before he ran over to the vortex Josh was creating.

"Don't count me out of this." Sonic then ran into the vortex that was beginning to deprive Stine of oxygen.

"That's it! Keep going, guys. You're doing great!"

"You heard Sonia. We have to keep this vortex going strong," Josh said.

"Right," Rocket and Sonic said. Stine was gasping for air as the vortex drained every ounce of oxygen he had. It was only seconds later that he fell to the ground, completely drained. Josh, Sonic, and Rocket stopped running before looking at Stine's unconscious form.

"Is he...," Sonia started.

"I'm not sure." The second Josh extended his hand to check for a sign of life in Stine, his eyes opened before knocking Josh, Rocket, and Sonic into the wall with his tail.

"Josh!" Sonia then felt a surge of power course through her body before running over to Josh. She then felt for a sign of life in Josh's body.

"Good," Sonia said after feeling a faint pulse. She then ran back over to Stine before starting up another vortex.

"Amazing," Frost said as he watched the vortex Sonia created surround Stine.

"A little bit more and Stine is finished."

"I can't believe I was defeated by a mere child," Stine said before he dropped to the ground, drained of oxygen.

"And don't you forget it," Sonia said as she stopped running. She then aimed the DNA descrambler at Stine before using it to change him back to his human form.

"Sonia, good news. The police are on their way to arrest Stine and cart him off to prison," Stan said.

"Thanks, Stan. I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Sonia. You and your friends were the ones who saved me from being an outcast for the rest of my life. Thank you."

"No problem," Sonia said.

* * *

"Last two." Frost then looked at the Gorillobster and Saliguana as they stood before him. He aimed the DNA descrambler at the Gorillobster before using it to reverse its mutation. A man in a business suit stood in the exact place the Gorillobster stood.

"Thank you. I've been stuck like that for days," the man said before walking out of the warehouse.

"Okay. That was the Gorillobster. Now for the Saliguana," Frost said before using the DNA descrambler on the Saliguana. Once the process was reversed, a crocodile with green and yellow skin, amber eyes, a pair of black headphones with antenna, small spectacles, black boots, a belt, and a pair of white gloves stood where ther Saliguana once stood. His name was Argyle the Crocodile, the future son of Vector the Crocodile.

"Hey, Sonia. It's been a while," Argyle said.

"Argyle, what are you doing here," Josh asked.

"It's a long story, Josh. I'll explain it later."

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Well, we're waiting, Argyle," Josh said. After they had gotten back to New Mobotropolis, Josh and Sonia escorted Argyle straight to Omega Ranger HQ.

"Fine. Marcus sent me here to keep an eye on you. Of course, I already knew most of you could look after yourselves, but he sent me back anyway."

"How? I thought the portal only had enough power to take Sonia, Manik, and I back."

"It did. It was after you traveled back into the past that Marcus perfected the portal. He sent Lara, Shade, and Dominic to help you guys out with whatever. When he didn't get a response from either of them, he started to get worried. That was when he sent me here. Of course, I was captured by that mad scientist and transformed into one of his personal servants. Luckily, you and your father came at just the right moment to free me. You two may have gotten captured, but you were saved by Sonia. Now that I'm here, I'll have to report in to Marcus every now and then, if that's okay with you two," Argyle said.

"It's okay with us and I'm sure it's okay with Lara, too," Josh said.

"Of course it'll be okay with her. She is my girlfriend after all."

"And I'm sure Dad can let you stay for as long as you want."

"Thanks, Josh. You're the best," Argyle said.

"Don't forget it."


End file.
